Generic Tree Friends
The Generic Tree Friends are, as their name says, a couple of background characters, who usually serve as an audience watching a film, a theater play, etc. However, they were used as another types of crowds, such as a crowd of zombies, people who are at the amusement park, etc. Character Bio They are both used in masses when needed as large audiences or occasionally killed in masses. Generic Tree Friends are not colored the usual colors; they are usually shadowed, but their eyes, nose, and mouth can sometimes be seen. Most of them resemble bears, but they can resemble a variety of animals. Some can be anteaters, some can be moles or chipmunks or whatever. In Splendid's SSSSSuper Squad, they appear as a blue gerbil/bear, a green cat, and a yellow dog. Only three are shown at a time, though they appear constantly throughout the episode. These Generic Tree Friends are also the only ones with different shapes. Kills *Pop: 1 (Havin' A Ball) *Lumpy: 1 (Havin' A Ball) *Handy: 1 (Don't Yank My Chain) *Other Generic Tree Friends: 1+ (Numerous from Class Act; 1 from Double Whammy Part 1 in Flippy's flashback.) *Flippy: 1 (Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part 2)) *Lifty: 1 (Don't Yank My Chain) *Shifty: 1 (Don't Yank My Chain) *Mime: 1 (Doggone It) *Cuddles: 1 (Class Act) *Giggles: 1 (Blast from the Past) (Second death) *Sniffles: 1 (Dream Job) Deaths *Havin' A Ball: One of them (a helicopter pilot) dies in a helicopter crash. Some may have died in a traffic accident as Pop was crossing the road. (death not seen) *Pitchin' Impossible: Eighteen are flung off a runaway ferris wheel by the Mole accidentally. *Happy Trails pt. 1: Three of them die in a bus crash (death not seen) *Flippin' Burgers: One is crushed by a sign, while two are possibly burned alive. *Class Act: One is stabbed by Flippy; Numerous others are either trampled to death or die from injuries; One likely dies from burning to death; Numerous others die when the building explodes. *Remains to be Seen: More than 15 are killed in a truck crash, revived as zombies, and then either run over by a lawnmower or die when Flippy's brain explodes. *Stealing the Spotlight: Two are vaporized by Lumpy's jury-rigged Christmas lights. *Concrete Solution: Numerous are killed when a bridge collapses. *Dunce Upon a Time: One dies off-screen (leaving behind a skeleton) after spending too much time in a giant jar. *Mime to Five: Ten are killed by the intense sound of the audio-feedback at the drive-through, and numerous are eaten alive by some killer ducks. (off-screen) *Double Whammy Part 1: One is burnt by a flamethrower in Flippy's flashback. *Mirror Mirror: Numerous get crushed by the moon, and many more are probably killed in the course of Splendid and Splendont's fighting. *Wrath of Con: Numerous are crushed in the Comic Con by Splendid's super breath, and when the building explodes. *Kringle Feast: Numerous die in an explosion caused by Lumpy (deaths not seen). *Out of Sight, Out of Mime (DVD Version): One is killed by Flippy, and is later buried by him. (Death not seen) *From Hero to Eternity: Numerous are burnt to death by lava. (death not seen) *See What Develops: Killed when Splendid crashes into a building. *See Ya Later, Elevator: Several were killed in the fire, if not, many died in the explosion. (deaths not seen) *Breaking Wind: Billions get killed in a fire caused by Splendid and Petunia. (death not seen) *Cubtron Z: Numerous are killed by Cub's vomit. *Dream Job: Remains of a Generic Tree Friend are shown in the background while Sniffles is being roasted. Trivia *Sometimes it is debatable whether a main character died or if it was just a generic tree friend due to similar appearances. Lumpy and Cro-Marmot are the only two main characters who can't be mistaken for Generic Tree Friends due to their appearances. *Because of his appearance, Toothy is often mistaken for a Generic Tree Friend, especially if he is in the distance or driving a vehicle when he dies. *A certain Generic Tree Friend killed Flippy in the episode Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part II), making him/her one of the four characters to kill Flippy, along with Lumpy, Flaky and Toothy. *In the episode Out of Sight, Out of Mime, there is what appears to be a Generic Tree Friend's ghost as Mime walks up to Moles' house. *In early episodes, the Generic Tree Friends were colored. Furthermore, these colors were various shades of light blues, pinks and yellows. In later episodes (including current ones), their coloring has changed to a very dark shade of purple or black, depending on the episode. *The Mole, Lumpy, Fliqpy, Nutty, Toothy, Mime, Splendont, Splendid, Pop, Cub, Giggles and Petunia are the only characters who have killed a Generic Tree Friends. **In addition to that, Cuddles, Flaky, Handy, Sniffles, Disco Bear, Russell, Lifty, Shifty, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, Lammy and Mr. Pickels are the only characters who have yet to kill a Generic Tree Friend. Category:Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Minor Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Characters Category:Mute Characters Category:Cameo Characters